<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Honors by pyromantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482407">With Honors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromantic/pseuds/pyromantic'>pyromantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Graduation, M/M, art students, hella timeskips, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromantic/pseuds/pyromantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's having issues with the designing portion of his program, ready to drop out at any moment when he meets an upperclassmen who's ready to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Honors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a mini fic exchange on discord for Omega!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was week thirteen of a fifteen week program and Axel was at his wit’s end. Sitting at his computer lab, three empty contraband Red Bull cans by his side, he buried his face in both hands and wept. School had never been good for Axel, his attention was never easily held by books or lectures. He wanted to be dramatic and blow shit up! That was why he’d focused on going to school to be a stagehand, but he’d never expected it to be like this. </p><p>First semester was easy: construction, sewing, painting, lighting and audio. Sure, there was nothing to do with pyrotechnics like he wanted to specialize in, but he respected the basics and knew he needed to learn them. Out of all the men in the program he’d excelled in the sewing classes: being a teenage anarchist had seemed to turn out in his favor these days. </p><p>The issue had presented itself when it came to computers. </p><p>CAD: Computer Aided Design. The bane of Axel’s life. He was rather… weak in terms of technology knowledge. He still had an iPhone 3 with a small crack in the corner, and he only used it to call home to his mother when being at residence was getting him down. He’d need a phone call with his mom sooner rather than later, he decided. </p><p>“Hey man, you okay?” A timid voice called from over top of the study cubicles. Axel was sure he was the only one here besides the cleaning team he’d befriended. Shooting his head up, Axel wiped at his eye with the heel of his palm, “Hey, yeah sorry I bothered you, I’ll shut up-” </p><p>“Nah man, I get the exam stress.” The voice belonged to fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes and… well not much else. Reminded him of Wilson from Home Improvement, frankly. “I had a little cry three days ago about four seats down so I can’t judge.” Those eyes crinkled in a smile and Axel felt a little less lonely. </p><p>“Appreciate it.” Axel laughed before reaching over the partition, “Axel Rose, by the way.”</p><p>The other man took his hand, shook it and laughed, “There’s no way that’s <em> actually </em>your name.” </p><p>“Parents met at a Guns n’ Roses concert, I can show you my ID if you don’t believe me.” He had it prepared at all times at this point, people asked enough. </p><p>“Yes please.” The crinkling was back. Axel pulled out his card, handed it over the partition and what little of the other man’s head he could see disappeared as laughter filled the clinically empty library. “No <em> way. </em>” Straightening up, the blue eyes were back in Axel’s view. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. You a first year?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Axel groaned, “I feel like I’m just gonna drop out, I can’t take three more years of this.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, first year is always the hardest at this school. They weed people out.” </p><p>“Then call me Snoop Dogg, I’m ninety percent weed at this point.” Axel flopped back in his chair dramatically as the other man laughed. </p><p>“Believe me, once you hit second and third year it’ll be a joke.”</p><p>Laughing, Axel rolled his eyes, “Oh a motivational upperclassmen, exactly what I wanted. You’re probably in marketing or something anyway, it’s totally different.” </p><p>“I’m a third year in animation, actually. Thank you very much. Let me guess,” The eyes leered at him, as if judging him, “Textiles or glass blowing or something?”  </p><p>He bit his tongue over the fact those <em> were </em>the people he hung out with. “Nope. Tech Pro.” The loving nickname for the stagehanding program. </p><p>“Oh!” The eyes lit up, “That’s so cool!” </p><p>“Yeah all fun and games until you have to use,” His hands went up in quotations, “CAD.”</p><p>“Oh.” There was a small pause, “Do you need some help?” </p><p>Axel could swear that there was a halo that appeared around the other man’s head. “You serious?” </p><p>“Yeah, my stuff is rendering so it saves me from watching anime or something.” The eyes disappeared, and Axel heard steps rounding the aisles. </p><p>Axel was.. Nervous? For some reason. He’d tidied up his desk area as quickly as possible before looking to the right and losing his breath. Yes, the hair and eyes were nice but… wow. The rest of the package was a lot. As the other man approached Axel awkwardly stood like a nobleman when the king arrived. </p><p>“Jesus you’re tall.” The other man said.</p><p>“You’re short-” Axel retorted immediately.</p><p>“I have a hormone imbalance, <em> you </em>are a freak of nature.” The way his eyes crinkled paled in comparison to how much his face lit up when he laughed. “You need help with CAD or not?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah- you shouldn’t be bringing height into things if you...” Axel fumbled over his words, sitting back down and looking at the screen. “I’m supposed to uh…” Axel scratched the back of his neck, handing the blonde his homework, “Do this.”</p><p>“Ohhh.” The other man’s eyes scanned the sheet, occasionally nodding as he read through the assignment. “Okay gotcha. Yeah these really are the fundamentals huh? Okay this is good.” Nodding, he put the paper down. “Okay let me walk you through this.” The other man leaned in and Axel smelled the sea. It had been hard to focus, but the other man was a good teacher and Axel did find himself actually learning what he needed to do and actually enjoying it. They’d stayed in the library until the blonde had started yawning, the two of them realizing it was two in the morning. </p><p>As they packed up, Axel allowed himself to cast a few glances at the man. He was.. Captivating. He surely had a Stacey girlfriend back in his hometown or a whole sorority dedicated to him. Still, the other man was nice and a fantastic tutor. Slipping his headphones around his neck, Axel slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, “Well uh, thanks for everything.” </p><p>The other man looked up from his phone, his cheeks slightly pink. Ah, probably texting his girlfriend. “Wait up, I’ll walk with you.” </p><p>“Oh, I live on res so I won’t be going far-”</p><p>“Me too! What building?” </p><p>“B.” Axel replied dumbly.</p><p>“Perfect, I’m in C, I can walk you home, underclassman.” The other man laughed, pushing his chair in. All he carried was a small tote bag. Lucky. </p><p>The two of them walked through the empty halls of the school, chatting idly about the things you talk to other people from school about: where you were from, what you want to do after, friends, dates. Axel had gotten out of the other man that he was in fact single. No word on a preference though. He shouldn’t get his hopes up.</p><p>When they approached Axel’s dorm, he felt electricity buzz through his body. He’d known he needed to ask him for his number. “Well that’s me.” Axel sighed, “Thanks for everything again.” </p><p>“Yeah man don’t mention it. It was nice meeting you, Axel.” The blonde looked rather disappointed as he waited for two seconds, then turned around to head to his dorm. </p><p>Axel stared him down as he walked, taking a deep breath, “Hey!” The other man immediately did a 180 and turned to look at him expectantly. “I uh, never got your name.”</p><p>“Oh!” The other man laughed, “Roxas Tweed. No rock star association, unfortunately.” </p><p>“Roxas.” Axel breathed out the name, “That’s a weird ass name, Roxas. But I like it.” Smiling slightly, Axel scratched the back of his neck, “Want to do this again sometime?”</p><p>Roxas beamed, talking a few steps back towards Axel and handing him a folded up piece of paper. “Here’s my number.”  Axel was floored, had that been why Roxas took so long? “Text me sometime.” With that, Roxas turned back around and walked to his dorm with a lot more purpose to his step. </p><p>Opening up the paper was Roxas’ name, his number and a small note that read; “If you’re straight add a gun to your text, if you like boys (i.e me) add a rose.” Accompanied with the appropriate illustrations. Axel’s eyes doubled in size as he looked it over, flipping the page over three times to make sure there wasn’t some sort of prank attached to it. </p><p>Once he returned to his dorm, he laid on his bed, pulled out his phone and shot Roxas a message which read;</p><p>
  <em> Hi Roxas. This is Axel. My phone is old so I can’t send pictures but… Rose. </em>
</p><p>He sighed, putting his phone on his forehead. Roxas was a homophobe or something, he was going to get his ass kicked and the world order would be replaced to its natural state. It was only a few seconds before his phone buzzed to life again, looking at his phone Roxas’ text pulled the air from his lungs for the second time that night.</p><p>
  <em> Same. Wanna go on a date Friday? </em>
</p><p>Axel did. He really, really did. </p><p>. . .</p><p>Axel was nervous. This type of day didn’t come very often, and he was sure to not mess this up. His dress shirt was uncomfortable, but the formal pants hugged his ass in all the right ways. He’d arrived early, grabbed a seat and waited for Roxas. Bouncing his knee, he looked around at the venue. Music had begun to fill the venue as more and more people filed in. He’d felt a bit stupid buying a bouquet for the blonde, but it was too late to trash them now. He’d just hoped they’d last until Roxas made it home. </p><p>The music had raised in volume, drawing Axel’s attention to the stage. “Where’s Roxas?” Axel cursed under his breath, hoping he hadn’t made the trip for nothing. </p><p>“Hello everyone, please take your seats.” Came over the speakers, everyone around him settling in. The benches were hard, he’d regretted the thin pants now. A small door on the side of the stage opened, and people began to pour out from it in single file in matching blue gowns. Axel strained his eyes to catch a glimpse of Roxas in the long line. Once he caught sight of Roxas, he began to wave like a mad man, attempting to get the blonde’s attention. The blue of the gowns complimented those eyes he’d loved so much perfectly. When he and Roxas made eye contact, Roxas grinned and waved back sheepishly, his friend Hayner playfully shoving him in the back. At least Roxas got to sit beside someone he liked, not someone’s grandma. </p><p>The graduation was boring. It had to be only about an hour long, but it was agony for Axel. Watching all of Roxas’ classmates cross the stage, he couldn’t help but be bored. Still, seeing Roxas moving closer and closer to the stage, Axel’s attention grew more and more. The graduation had been quiet, the presenter requesting no one cheer for their family. </p><p>“Roxas Shaw, with honors.” </p><p>Fuck that.</p><p>Axel stood, clapping loudly, whooping and hollering, “Yeah Roxas!!” Everyone in the auditorium burst out in laughter, a few people joining in the cheering. On stage Roxas laughed as he walked, turning to wave to Axel in the audience, with a shake of his head. He shook the staff’s hands, accepting his diploma with a proud smile. As he turned to walk off the stage, Axel wolf whistled one last time before sitting down. </p><p>The rest of the graduation was loud and rambunctious, friends and families cheering on those who crossed the stage. Axel sat back and felt smug for the rest of the presentations. </p><p>Once it was all over, Axel and Roxas had met at their predetermined spot, far away from all the hustle and bustle of families and graduates. Axel was in the process of texting Roxas when he felt hands covering his eyes, “You are obnoxious.” There was mirth to his tone, Axel felt his heart swell. </p><p>Taking hold of Roxas’ wrists, Axel pulled his hands away, “You think I wouldn’t have cheered for you? You worked <em> so </em>hard.” Holding out the bouquet, Axel grinned at his boyfriend, “These are for you.” </p><p>“You sap.” Roxas pulled him down into a kiss, “You didn’t have to get me these.”</p><p>“To keep the title of The Best Boyfriend on the planet, I in fact do.” </p><p>“Well thank you.” Roxas beamed up at his partner, “It feels so good to be <em> free.” </em></p><p>Rolling his eyes, Axel playfully stuck out his tongue, “Rub it in, dickwad.” Still, he wrapped an arm around Roxas’ shoulders and hugged him tightly, “I’m so proud of you.” He muttered sincerely into the shorter man’s hair.</p><p>“Thanks Ax.” Hands wound around Axel’s waist and hugged back just as tightly. “I’m getting you back for this when you graduate, you know?”</p><p>“I just dug my own grave didn’t I?”</p><p>“Big time.”</p><p>. . . </p><p>Axel stood at the front of the line, ready to cross the stage. It’d taken him an extra semester but he was finally ready to graduate from college. After all his hard work he’d even managed the dream: a job in his career straight out of graduation. </p><p>“Axel Rose.” There were a few snickers from the crowd, but Axel didn’t care, he climbed the stairs with an overwhelming swell of pride. This was his moment.</p><p>“THAT’S MY MAN!” Came Roxas’ voice from the crowd followed by hooting and hollering. Turning to look out, he saw Roxas standing, pounding his fists into the air. Axel threw him the horns in response before taking his diploma from the Dean. Shaking the hands of all his professors as he crossed the stage, Axel was all smiles. This was his moment. Raising his diploma into the air, he let out a triumphant hoot. </p><p>The rest of the convocation was a blur of adrenaline, Axel waiting for the moment where he could wrap Roxas in his arms. </p><p>That moment came after what felt like an eternity, Roxas all but launching himself into his partner’s arms, the moment they’d made contact the tears had begun. “I did it.” Axel laughed through tears, “I really did it.”</p><p>“Never doubted it for a second.” Roxas laughed with him, arms wound tightly around Axel’s waist. “I’m so proud of you.” </p><p>Taking Roxas’ hand, Axel beamed down at him, “Next time we’re walking,” He pressed a kiss to the ring that sat on said hand, “Together.” </p><p>“Roxas Rose was always cooler.” </p><p>“You’re making me stick with my last name?” Axel gasped, faux disappointment on his features.</p><p>“Hey man, how many people get to say they’re married to <em> the </em>Axel Rose?” </p><p>“You, eternally.” Axel smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. </p><p>He may have graduated with honors, but he would be graduating with something much more important. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>